Flame in the Wind
by RainsReflection
Summary: Prophecies from Starclan aren't meant to be ignored. When the leader of one clan disregards an omen for a fire, and nothing happens, the clan forgets. However, just because it wasn't acknowlaged, doesn't mean it's stopped. What happens when, a generation later, the danger from the past threatens to destroy the clan? Can one cat, named after flames herself, save their lives? (typos)


_**Flame in the Wind**_

A young, fiery ginger apprentice walked meekly at her Mentor's side. She had a few ripe, vibrant herbs in her mouth. Her mentor, Birdflame, who had previously been a warrior, carried her own herbs. Her eyes were troubled, as she remembered the omen given to her to decipher just yesterday.

She and her Apprentice, Spiritpaw, managed to figure it out. A fire would come to their home. But, they didn't know when.

They both shrugged it off, paying it no heed. They told it breifly to their leader, who agreed that they would only make minimal adjustments.

A cry rose from the nursrey, and a small fuzzy body barreled into Birdflame.

"It's Ebonyfall. She's having her kits, Now!"

Spiritpaw and Birdflame looked to each other, and nodded. Spiritpaw darted to the medicine den, and grabbed te herbs needed. Birdflight bounded to the Nursrey, her gaze determined.

The old black shecat giving birth didn't survive the kitting of her 4 kits, and one, who looked exactly like her, was named Ebonykit in her favor. The other kits were Memorykit, Flarekit, and Dreamkit. The clan held vigil for the fallen queen, and for the kits who would never get toThe kits had flourished. meet their mother, except in starclan. Memorykit would become medicine cat apprentics when Spiritflight was taken with illness. The omen was slowly forgotten.

.

The kits had flourished. Memorysong was a skilled healer, and Ebonyrain was an even better hunter than her mother, Ebonyfall. Flarebreeze was a master in stealth, and Dreamfall supported the whole clan on her shoulders, as a hunter and fighter worthy of her clan.

Ebonyrain was expecting her first litter of kits. Dreamfall was supportive of her, all the way. Flarebreeze didn't see the importance, so she often left the den.

One day, as Flarebreeze was walking through the forest, a eerie chill crept over her. The faintest scent of a storm invaded her nose. She sneezed, as she realized, it smelt bitterly metallic, and stuffy. Thunder boomed above her head.

The slender shecat jumped, before setting her shoulders. She began to investigate the strange smell. She finally arrived. She shook her head in confusion. A bright orangish, redish, almost blindihng force stood in front of her, and even as far away as she was, she could feel the scorching heat warming her fur.

With a jolt, she realized the swiftly moving flame was heading strait towards her camp. She snapped into motion, and fled toward her family and friends.

"Fire!" She yowled apon bursting into camp. Ash had settled onto her shoulders and around her ears. "We need to move out! It's heading her quick!" She gave herself a quick shake, and the ash flitted to the ground.

The rest of the cats break into panicked whispers.

"What's going on?" She asked warily. A handsome Tom, Talonfrost, walked up to her. She looked at him with a confused stare.

He sighed heavily. "Ebonyrain has just kitted. One was stillborn. The other two are healthy, though."

"We have to move them!" She insists.

They dismiss her, instead crowding around the den.

With apalled snort, she looked back to see the forest behind them aflame. She swiftly maneuvered past the rest of the cats. She grabbed Ebonyrain's mate, Hawkdust, and shoved a squeaking kit toward him, her eyes hard, refusing argument.

"I couldn't save Dreamfall's last kits from greencough, but I can save Ebonyrain's from a fire."

Hawkdust nods, grabbing up the other kits. Ebonyrain looks gratefully at them. Suddenly, the den groans and creaks, starting to collapse. A lone kit lie in its path.

"Specklekit!" Ebonyrain calls out. Flarebreeze quickly layed down the kit She had been holding, and dove forward to grab the kit. Successful, She lunged backwards and scooped the other kit to herself, in one motion, before curling into a ball, protecting the two tiny, defenseless kits with her body.

Ebonyrain's tired, worried voice echos over to her. "Flarebreeze? Are you ok? Did you get Specklekit? What about Birdkit?"

"I am going to throw Specklkit to you." She says. "She is the stronger of the two. Be ready to catch her, Hawkdust."

Flarebreeze hears an affirmative as She unloosens her tight ball around the kits, who are now whimpering and squeaking. She grabs Specklekit and throws her over the high, crackling flames. A nearly inaudible _oomph _assured her that Hawkdust had caught the kit.

"Ok." She tells them, her voice striving to stay calm, "I will jump over with Birdkit."

A panicky voice makes its way to her. "Can you make it?" Herheart warms, as Flarebreeze heardTAlonfrost call to her.

"yes." She says. "I can do this."

With a nearly inaudible sigh, She grabs Birdkit securely in her jaws. Then, She judged how high the fire is. Then, she backs up a few steps. She squeezes her eyes shut, and with a few steps of a running start, leaps over the fire. It turns her normally light red fur to a fiery, strong, determined bright flaming red. She lands, tumbling over herself.

Talonfrost sighs as he sits next to her "Let's get out of here, yeah?" He asks.

They all nod. She grabs Birdkit. Hawkdust grabs Specklekit, and Talonfrost gets the last kit, who Ebonykit named Bumbkekit.

As they hurry to meet with the rest of the clan, Flarebreeze and Dreamfall share a meaningful stare. Somehow, Flarebreeze knows that the omens and prophecies from Starclan will not be ignored any longer.


End file.
